CIRCLETINE!
by GloriaTheMobQueen
Summary: A short story with a Minecraft twist. Based upon 3exclamationpoint's "Circletine" video. Hope you enjoy this! Because it's pretty weird!


**Hello there! This is just a random story based off a popular YouTube video called "Circletine" but I'm putting a little Minecraft twist on it. I do not own the video and I am in no way affiliated with it, all credit goes to the creators, 3eclamationpoint. So I hope you find this fanfic version even more hilarious!**

* * *

><p>Sky was standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring blankly, it was pretty obvious he had nothing to do.<p>

But then suddenly, the door leading to the backyard flew open and standing in the doorway were Sky's friends, Deadlox and Jason. "SKY, WE'RE THIRSTY!" They shouted.

Sky turned his head around. "Well I should hope so, you two have been fighting monsters for the past 6 hours!" He said to his friends. They both slowly lowered there heads as if they were ashamed. "Yeah..." They said in sync, with a slightly sad tone in their voices.

It was completely silent for almost 3 seconds as Sky stood there looking at his friends with his arms crossed. But things were about to get a lot less quiet very soon...

"How would you guys like a chocolatey, delicious glass of Circletine!?" Sky asked abruptly. Deadlox and Jason threw their hands in the air.

**"CIRCLETINE!"** They both shouted. Deadlox and Jason loved Circletine, maybe a little too much.

"AAAAAAAAAAH" Deadlox started to scream loudly just before he picked up a glass and threw it at a nearby cupboard, shattering it.

"Get the milk and wheat!" Sky commanded. Jason opened the fridge door with great force and pulled out a bucket labeled 'Milk' and Deadlox ran over to a cupboard a got some wheat. He almost ripped it to shreds because of how much he was thrashing it around.

When the two Minecrafters had their ingredients, they quickly ran over to the table Sky was waiting at. Jason plopped the milk on the table, almost making it spill, and Deadlox slammed the wheat right next to it. In addition, Deadlox had also gotten a small tin with the word 'Circletine' on the front. They had all the ingredients they needed, 2 glasses to drink out of, more than enough milk and some wheat. Wait, what, wheat? Nevermind...

Sky lifted up the small tin and opened it. He then proceeded to dump the entire tins contents into a glass, but he poured more on the table than he did in the actual glass. But then the front door suddenly opened, and standing in the doorway was Ssundee.

"Hey gang!" He said as he opened the door. He looked like he had just gotten back from an intense PvP match with a friend. Sky turned all the way around to face Ssundee.

"CIIIIRCLTIIINEAAAAAHGUUUUUUUGH!" Sky shouted. The way he shouted that word made him look very demonic. Ssundee stood there with a shocked expression in his face. He quickly shut the door again, just in time too, because Sky launched a glass in Ssundee's direction that instead smashed into the door.

Sky turned to face his friends again, but this time he had an almost psychotic smile on his face. He pulled out an iron axe and gave it Jason and Deadlox. They put both their hands on the handle. "MIX IT TOGETHER GUYS!" Sky commanded. "AAAAAAAAH!" They both started screaming and started chopping furiously, leaving giant scratches and cuts on the table. The stopped their chopping after a while and threw the axe away. Sky stared at the mess on the table in front of him and had a huge grin on his face. Jason and Deadlox slowly lifted their heads up next to Sky to see their "masterpiece"

"It's ready." Sky said softly, still maintaining a giant grin. He turned to Jason and looked at him almost evilly. "Go tell Bashur." He said

At that moment, Bashur was watching television on a couch in the living room. Jason slowly peeked his head around the corner to see Bashur. The grin on Jason's face was so wide you could see it from space.

"CIRCLETNE!" He yelled abruptly Bashur jumped in his chair from shock and started screaming. "OAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. One thing about melons you should know is that when they get too scared, well, they explode. The next thing we see is Jason still standing there grinning, but he suddenly gets covered in melon juice. Sky then runs in with glasses in his hands "DRINK YOUR CIRCLETINE GUYS!" He shouted. Deadlox and Jason take a long, loud slurp of their chocolatey, milky goodness. Everyone lived happily ever after. Except Bashur. He's just a bunch of chunks now. Mmmmm, watermelon chunks.

**Thanks for reading this short story! I hope you found it funny! I'll admit, I giggled a little while writing this, so I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! If you have any other suggestions for popular YouTube videos I should make a parody of, leave an idea in the reviews! Once again, thanks for reading, and I will see you Moblings later! (Mobling is the new thing I'm using, like Sky Army or Bros.)**


End file.
